wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:176.43.197.104
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Earthquake page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Orangitu (talk) 11:20, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh ya! I forgot to tell you, my first and only ad was on the banana bomb page, the concrete donkey page, someone else did it. Before I did. That's where I got the idea. Oh... Okay. Good to know. But if someone does that again, don't do the same thing, it's a stupid thing to do on a Wikia and is therefore considered vandalism, and we must report anyone who would do that. Just saying. 12:59, December 17, 2013 (UTC) my memes aren't ending for a long time The project R2D2 things is just one of many plotlines that will come up later on, like Dragon Ball Z. The memes are mainly just funny randomness. Also, I would like you to checkout a funny sprite comic I found, it's the largest sprite comic in the world! Some of my ideas, like the PUFF of logic, are based off here, it's a sonic the hedgehog sprite comic. When on the page, go to the bottom and click "comic links" and click on "first comic" TIP: when seeing the comics, click weekly to see 7 comics at a time. Here's the link, [ http://sonicandpals.com I hope you like it ] That's great, I was worried it was going to end... And I'll check out that Sonic website. Thanks! 13:33, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I have school ya know... I'm not one of those kids you see down the ally everyday, I'm a school kid, also, it's Christmas break, so I have no school until 1/2/14, until then... Get ready for the torcanoquake blizvalanche fireiecanebees :) Oh yeah, I forgot, you're still young and you go to school... Sorry. But I can't wait until the Winter Break, no school for a long time, and you can continue your hilarious memes. Thank you. :) By the way, I checked out that "Sonic and Pals" website like you wanted me to, and I started reading the comics from the beginning... I love it. I'm addicted to it, right now I'm on the "Hamlet" section already, it's hilarious... xD 23:34, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Please stop ignoring us... I admit I haven't been very active on this wiki, nor have I been a proper admin. I really don't have any excuse for that - please forgive me. I do appreciate that you're notifying me of problematic users and pages, it makes my job a whole lot easier. I'll try my best to respond to these requests faster next time. Anyway, I saw your talk from a few days ago with Oscuritaforze. If you think you have what it takes to become an admin, you should give it a shot. Create an account, and post here. I really do think it's about time for this wiki to hire new staff members. Well, that's what I'd like to say, but the only bureaucrat (the only people who can promote other people to adminship), Koenachtig, has been inactive since September of last year. I'll try to obtain bureaucrat rights asap, since I don't think Koen's coming back. In the meantime, you should think about my suggestion. -- Orangitu | Talk 03:45, December 27, 2013 (UTC) I forgive you, you must have been busy, I understand there are more important things in life than spending time on the computer creating some Wiki articles or something. By the way, in my talk with Oscuritaforze, did I really say I should be an admin?? No, I don't want that at all, I think I was joking, never mind about that. I may have a lot (and I mean a LOT) of experience with the whole Worms series, but I don't have much experience with being a Wiki admin and editing. Maybe later, someday, I MIGHT create an account and/or become an admin here. Not sure when that will happen, though (if it ever will happen). Also, you should definitely become a bureaucrat, and Oscuritaforze really deserves to be an admin (or bureaucrat). He has a lot of editing experience, and he is a real hard worker. He's a prodigy. Thank you for replying. It's good to have you back. 13:33, December 27, 2013 (UTC)